megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
MagnetMan.EXE
MagnetMan.EXE is a NetNavi from the MegaMan Battle Network series. MegaMan Battle Network 2 His operator is Gauss Magnus in MegaMan Battle Network 2, and he hijacked a airplane for Gospel. He tries to steal the program that allows the plane to operate to help make the Bass.EXE clones. MegaMan has to fight him in the Airplane to stop him from stealing the program and later in the Gospel Base. MegaMan Battle Network 5 In MegaMan Battle Network 5 Team ProtoMan, he is operated by Tesla Magnus, Gauss' daughter, and is first found at the end of the Drill Comp in the Old Mine. After defeating him, he joins the player team and his Magnet Barrier allows ProtoMan to take out the cannons preventing the player from liberating Oran Area 3. MegaMan fights with him in the Liberation Mission against ShadeMan.EXE. After the mission, he grudgingly joins Team Protoman and MegaMan gains his Double Soul. He is playable in the Liberation Missions against various Darkloids. Later when Lan infiltrate Nebula's base, MegaMan fights with him in Nebula Comp 1. After defeating BlizzardMan.EXE, he'll try to suck MegaMan into a portal to the Dark Galaxy. However, MagnetMan appears in front of MegaMan and gets sucked in instead. He later appears with the other Team ProtoMan members to help MegaMan defeat Nebula Grey. Abilities *'Super Armour:' he won't flinch from enemy attacks unless he is hit with counter attack *'Air Shoes & Float Shoes': he can't be affected by negative panel affects or holes. *'Magnet Panel:' He changes either the 2nd row on your side of the field or all the corners into magnet panels. *'Magnet Missile:' He shoots two curved magnets at you that turn once to seek you. *'Magnet Hole Blast:' He stuns you with a magnet hole then shoots a ball of purple electricity at you. *'NS Tackle:' He creates a blue duplicate of himself that tackles you at the same time he does for damage. Does most damage if you are in the front of your area. Double Soul When MegaMan.EXE gets Magnet Soul, he becomes an electric type Navi. He is able to use a magnet attack when he charges up his buster and increase the attack power of Electric chips. Pressing B and Left at the same time also allows to to form a Magnet Hole that stuns enemies. In the Anime He is first operated by Gauss Magnets during the course of the second season of Rockman.EXE. After Magnets is thrown into jail, Magnetman is imprisoned with him. During the events of Stream he is broken out of captivity by Asteroid Flashman. His new operator is the daughter of his original operator, Tesla Magnets. He is the only Navi in Neo WWW that does not have Asteroid origin. He is able to crossfuse with Tesla during the events of Stream. Trivia *There is a unused sprite of MagnetSoul with blue colors in MegaMan Battle Network 5, suggesting MegaMan would be able to use NS Tackle. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 2 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Elec Navis Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:NetNavis who can Cross Fuse